


First and Only

by WhirlyGirl



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-12 04:30:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20979794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhirlyGirl/pseuds/WhirlyGirl
Summary: Jack's first love is his ship.  But he realises too late it's not his only love.





	First and Only

He heard the shackle close, and felt a sense of inevitability. That she should be the one to condemn him…that he should die here, now, chained to his first and only love. No. He lowered his gaze, dark eyes fathom less, his smile all white and gold, thin lip curled at the cruel irony. He knew now that the Pearl was not his only love.  
He sighed.  
‘So Lizie,’ He looked up then, looked her straight in the eye. ‘This is where your heart truly lies’. She held his gaze defiantly, delicate jaw set, the tremble of her lip the only clue to the turmoil inside. She still held his iron clad arm, her grip fierce as she replied, her voice barbed with regret.  
‘It’s not us its after. It’s you. It’s you it wants. They’re good men Jack, don’t ask them to die for this.’ He narrowed his eyes, cocked his head. But the smile faded. She waited for him to answer, expecting some smart remark. She saw the fight leave him with his smile, felt then that her heart would break. No smart remarks, not now, not ever again.  
‘Aye lass, you’re right’. He looked up, at his ship, at the sea, his life, his freedom. Broken in tatters. He drew in the air, heavy with the burning of his beloved. ‘Tis only right I spose, that a captain go down with his ship’. He saw her flinch, levelled with her once more. He drew close, so close; he could smell her, sweet Elizabeth. With his free hand he cupped her jaw, her porcelain skin darkened now by the sun and the grime of life at sea.  
‘I knew we’d make a pirate of you yet’, he whispered. Heavy tears drew an uneven course down her cheeks. He leaned in, sure then of her heart, and kissed them away, lingering over her mouth, waiting. She hesitated but for a moment and then ground her own lips fiercely against his, her body pressed against his. No, the Pearl was not his only love. He pulled away gently. But this love was taken. He tucked away a stray strand of her wild hair.  
‘Look after the whelp, dear Lizzie.’ He closed his eyes as he kissed her forehead. ‘He loves you in a way I never could’. The words were but a whisper, nearly lost to the winds. But she heard them, eyes widening then. No, no, no, please God…  
‘Jack…’ she choked. He pressed a finger to her lips.  
‘Shhh, there’s a good girl. It’s done now. It’s finished.’ He knew with a certainty that it was finished. That Captain Jack Sparrow would not get out of this one. Nor could he. He owed it to them. To her. Maybe she was right, that under it all he was a good man. He found himself smiling, at the realisation. Gently he prised open her grip on his arm, placed something in her hand and closed her fist. Gently, he pushed her away.  
‘Go on now, they’re waiting’. He’s waiting. She turned then, made for the rail before doubt caused her to falter. Jack watched her go. Don’t look back dear Miss Elizabeth. But she did, but for a moment. Through the haze of smoke he saw her mouth the words he would take to his grave.  
I love you.  
‘I know,’ his broken reply lost to her as she lowered herself to her own beloved.  
‘I know.’

Later, much later, after he was gone, she opened her fist, bloody now where the ring had been pressed to her palm. In it she held his seal, a crudely rendered sparrow in flight, she had held so tightly, the image imprinted now on her. In time the mark would fade, leaving nothing to show of the wound. But she would remember. She would remember. 

I love you.


End file.
